There Will Be Blood
by oulamort
Summary: AU. 1930s!AU.{ 2/? } ― Sebuah kisah perjalanan seorang con-artist bersama anak perempuan yang menjadi mitranya― menuju Missouri. Namun, perjalanan mereka tak sepenuhnya berjalan lancar seperti yang diharapkan.
1. Chapter 1

**There Will Be Blood**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** belongs to **Isayama Hajime**

 **There Will Be Blood** inspired by **Paper Moon ( 1973 )**

 **Setting in United States of America 1930s**

This is only a work of fiction, solely a not profit fan work

.

.

 **Written by oulamort**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One;**_

* * *

Sang Mentari telah merambah di dirgantara sejak beberapa jam lalu, berputar sesuai dengan porosnya menurut teori yang dikemukakan oleh beberapa ahli astronomis pada zaman sebelum mati surinya dunia ilmu pengetahuan yang disebabkan oleh kepercayaan para aristocrat dan petinggi agama terhadap Tuhan yang tak berujung—namun terdapat keuntungan 'tuk satu pihak: pihak bojuris; dibalik semua perjamuan 'sederhana' yang mereka sebut sebagai perayaan 'tuk memuja dan memuliakan nama Tuhan yang Agung — ilmu pengerahuan bangkit dari ketepurukan bagaikan suatu tokoh agama bernama Lazarus berdasarkan alkitab suatu agama yang meyakini bahwa manusia akan dibangkitkan setelah mereka bersatu dengan tanah, bersemayam dan menjadi debu dunia.

Benda tersebut tepat berada diatas kepala setiap manusia yang berada diperjalanan menuju St. Louis. Termasuk salah satu manusia yang merupakan seorang penipu—koreksi: seorang lelaki yang memiliki pekerjaan yang tak lazim. Tak memiliki gaji maupun upah, hanya berdasarkan keberuntungan bila mendapatkan suatu mangsa yang tak berdaya atas rayuan sepah berasal dari bibir manisnya, hanya 'tuk wahai wanita yang sedang berada dalam kondisi membutuhkan Tuhan, bukanlah pengetahuan dan kesadaran.

Lelaki tersebut mempunyai berbagai macam nama—mulai dari nama yang berasal dari alkitab hingga nama yang tak wajar hingga membuat orang yang menanyakan namanya bertanya-tanya atas pilihan nama kedua orangtuanya setelah melahirkan dia. Namun, dia mempercayai bahwa nama aslinya adalah Levi Ackerman. Ackerman berasal dari nama tempat dia besemayam ketika lelaki tersebut masih dianggap sebagai remaja tak produktif 'tuk bekerja di kota-kota besar.

Bagaimana dengan nama Levi? Nama tersebut dia peroleh karena seekor anjing yang memiliki nama tersebut—dia menamai dirinya sediri sesuai dengan anjing yang dia miliki selama berada di tempat yang orang-orang sebut sebagai tempat pembuangan bayi maupun balita yang memiliki nasib buruk—bahkan sebelum mereka dilahirkan; dalam kandungan sang ibu yang menolak ekstitensi sang buah hatinya dengan berbagai alasan.

Perjalanan menuju St. Louis harus terhenti untuk Levi Ackerman karena lelaki tersebut memiliki suatu pemakaman yang harus dia hadiri sebagai orang terdekat; relatif yang memiliki nasib sama dengan jasad perempuan sebelum meninggal—mereka pernah bersama di Panti Asuhan Ackerman di suatu kota kecil di Negara Amerika Serikat pada tahun 1910an. Lelaki tersebut tak mengetahui tanggal lahirnya, dan meyakini bahwa saat dia menatap batu nisan milik temannya itu; perempuan itu pun tak memiliki tanggal lahir seperti dirinya. Bila pun ada, kemungkinan besar bahwa tanggal tersebut adalah tanggal dimana perempuan itu ditemukan oleh biarawati di depan pintu mereka, didalam kardus diselimuti oleh kain tipis yang bertujuan sebagai penangkal dinginan bayi tak berdaya dengan secarik kertas yang dipenuhi oleh rangkaian kalimat yang memiliki satu inti: Jaga anak ini layaknya anakmu hingga mereka tumbuh besar.

Levi Ackerman tiba di pemakamannya, terlambat. Sesungguhnya lelaki tersebut tak ingin mendatangi pemakaman seorang wanita yang dia anggap sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil. Tak ingin berjumpa dengan liang lahat tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang perempuan bernama Petra. Perempuan yang bersurai coklat terang sebahu dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna coklat muda disusuli oleh bibir ranum mungil. Memejamkan matanya, wajah perempuan tersebut merekah kembali ke permukaan diantara memori beribu-ribu wajah wanita berumur maupun muda yang telah memiliki status sebagai wanita yang tak berpasangan, dipisahkan oleh kematian dari dekapan suami mereka. Senyum pahit terpampang dibibirnya 'tuk beberapa saat, sebelum kelopak mata terbuka—pandangan kosong tersirat. Lelaki tersebut beranjak dari mobil miliknya, berjalan menuju neraka dunia, 'tuk beberapa menit.

Hanya beberapa orang dia lihat—koreksi: hanya seorang anak kecil, perempuan paruh baya berserta pastur yang komat-kamit mengutarakan berbagai doa penghantar Petra 'tuk tidur tenang di dunia lain—seperti yang diyakini oleh agama mereka—menunggu hingga akhir bumi tiba agar mereka yang telah menjadi tanah akan diselamatkan, sesuai dengan janji seorang figur; tokoh utama dari alkitab agama Kristiani. Sebelum menghampiri mereka, lelaki tersebut tanpa berpikir mengambil sebuket bunga segar yang disenderkan di batu nisan milik orang lain, bahkan dia tak melirik nama batu nisan tersebut. Terkutuklah dia! Levi Ackerman berdiri disamping wanita paruh baya yang dia tak ketahui identitasnya, pandangannya diedarkan kedalam liang lahat yang telah terisi oleh peti jenazah, diatasnya terdapat rangkaian bunga yang tertuliskan pesan selamat jalan berserta nama asing yang tak pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Berdeduksi bahwa nama tersebut adalah nama wanita paruh baya—atau kemungkinan besar milik sang remaja perempuan dihadapannya, duduk dengan kedua dengkul dieratkan dalam dekapannya. Sesekali melempar kelopak bunga kecil yang berada di gengaman lemah remaja tersebut.

Wajah remaja tersebut sungguhlah tidak familiar untuknya—tidak bermaksud 'tuk menjadi rasis namun, dia mengakui bahwa dia tak pernah melihat wajah yang bukan berwarna putih; wajah yang bukan merupakan wajah bangsa arya maupun kaukasoid. Mungkin dia pernah melihatnya, namun tak memperhatikan secara seksama. Mungkin dia pernah melihat wajah berkulit kuning sebagai buruh pekerja kasar, diperlakukan layaknya budak kulit hitam pada zaman sebelum perang saudara—memperjuangkan hak asasi manusia yang dimiliki oleh bangsa Afrika-Amerika, diperkasai oleh publik figur seorang presiden bernama Abraham Lincon, Presiden Amerika yang terkenal disebabkan oleh perkataanya mengenai ideologi demokrasi politik—dari rakyat, oleh rakyat, untuk rakyat ATAU terkenal karena kematiannya yang tragis—tertanam sebuah peluru ditubuhnya, menyebabkan pendarahan yang hebat dan trauma serta kesedihan untuk warga Amerika.

Topi miliknya berada di dadanya ketika sang pendeta menyudahi ritual pemberkatan tempat peristirahatan wanita yang memuja dia saat mereka masih remaja. Memori yang dia miliki bersama wanita tersebut terinterupsi oleh suara kecil dari sang wanita paruh baya disebelahnya, menyapanya. Levi Ackerman tak membalas sapaan tersebut—memilih 'tuk diam dan memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh sang pendeta; tanah yang diambil diusapkan ke tangan pendeta tersebut sehingga tanah jatuh menurut hokum gravitasi, dupa mengelilingi liang lahat tersebut dan pendeta meminta kepada anak tersebut untuk berdiri dan melemparkan tanah yang dia gengam—mengingatkan kepada mereka bertiga yang masih hidup bahwa manusia berasal dari tanah dan akan kembali menjadi tanah setelah mereka meninggal.

" _Mister Ackerman."_ Lirih sang wanita paruh baya yang mengusik kosentrasi sang lelaki yang tertuju kepada remaja yang bukan ras kaukasoid. Dengan berat hati, Levi menolehkan kepalanya 'tuk bertemu dengan wajah kusut penuh dengan guratan tanda kehidupan yang telah dijalani oleh wanita tua tersebut. Terangkatlah salah satu alis mata yang tipis tersebut, menandakan bahwa dia telah menangapi sapaan wanita tersebut, tanpa berdeham.

" _Mister Ackerman,_ terima kasih sudah datang ke pemakaman ini. Saya tahu bahwa anda sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan anda. Saya sungguh mengapresiasikan kedatangan anda kesini." Ungkap wanita paruh baya tersebut seraya mengizinkan sang pastur membawa remaja tersebut menjauh dari tempat mereka—sang pastur tahu bahwa sang nenek akan membicarakan tentang hak asuh anak kepada Levi. Namun, Levi tak mengetahui niat sang nenek. Levi hanya berdeham seraya melipatkan sepasang tangannya didepan dada—memperlihatkan sikap angkuh—dan topi miliknya sudah berada di atas kepalanya, dimiringkan.

"Sesungguhnya, ada yang mau saya bicarakan." Lanjut sang nenek dengan nada rendah. Levi menundukkan kepalanya, memprediksi ucapaan yang akan diutarakan sang lawan bicara—Uang, masalah uang. Mereka membutuhkan uang untuk biaya pemakaman Petra. Terkadang, meskipun nyawa telah meninggalkan raga empunya; mereka masih merepotkan keluarganya yang masih berjalan di muka bumi ini. Berdeham pelan, dimiringkanlah kepalanya; menatap bosan terhadap wanita paruh baya itu tanpa bersuara. Tak perlu bersuara hingga sebuah konklusi terutarakan.

Sang nenek memegang kalung salib yang terpajang jelas di lehernya—sudah Levi duga bahwa sang nenek adalah salah satu penyembah setia yang telah dibutakan oleh kalimat-kalimat syadu buku tebal nan kramat. Sang nenek pun berbicara, "Kau tahu, anak kecil yang sedang bersama dengan Pastur O'Malley adalah yatim-piatu. Petra mengangkat dia setelah dia dinyatakan infertil karena…- kejahatan seksual yang dia terima saat remaja."

Ah, kenangan pahit tersebut. Sungguh jelas dia mengingat kejadian tersebut. Kejadian yang membuat gempar biarawati di panti asuhan—salah satu _anak domba_ mereka ternodai; menjadi korban nafsu seorang adam yang dipengaruhi oleh alkohol—sebuah dosa yang telah melanggar sepuluh perintah Allah—namun, tak sepatutnya masyarakat menyalahkan korban: korban hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tak berdaya dengan paksaan dan penderitaan yang tak sepatutnya dia tak terima maupun menyalahkan alkohol yang diecap oleh sang adam. Sekali menjadi pemerkosa, akan selalu menjadi pemerkosa. Tidak logis bila menyalahkan para korban maupun alat yang membuat mereka melakukan hal tersebut, bila mereka tak berniat melakukan hal keji tersebut, mereka tak akan distigma menjadi pemerkosa ataupun seorang pedopil.

"…-Dan, Mikasa, ah." Sang nenek tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya pelan; prihatin. Levi pada akhirnya mengetahui nama sang anak kecil yang sungguh asing baginya— tanpa bertanya kepada lawan bicaranyapun, dia telah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan di benaknya. Tinggal tunggu saja, semua pertanyaan yang terukir di otaknya akan terjawab tanpa perlu bertanya, tanpa merusak image yang dia miliki.

"Mikasa tidak memiliki siapa-siapa disini. Aku tak mungkin mengadopsi Mikasa…- untuk makan diriku sendiri; aku berusaha keras mengambil air dan menjualkannya ke kota-kota. Aku tidak mungkin mengadopsi dia."

Prediksinya akan permasalahan yang dibicarakan meleset, dia kurang beruntung. Namun, semua permasalahan akan berujung pada uang. Semua akan membahas tentang takdir seseorang yang ditentukan oleh uang.

"Namun, ada sebuah keluarga di Missouri yang mau mengadopsi dia—kebetulan Petra pernah bekerja untuk Keluarga Jaeger. Bisakah kau mengantarkan dia? Ini uang yang Petra titipkan untuk Mikasa sebelum dia meninggal." Sang nenek tersebut mereogoh saku pakaian berkabung miliknya—berkata bahwa dia hidup susah namun berpakaian layaknya seorang aristokrat dengan sebuah topi hitam kecil, tampang sungguh bojuris.

Seorang _Con-Artist_ seperti dia dipercayakan untuk memiliki uang tersebut dan mengantar sebuah _budak_ ke Missouri ? Haruskah dia melaksanakan perintah wanita baya tersebut?

* * *

 ** _Writer's note;_**

9:03 PM ― A Hundred Years From Today playing.

.

.

Selamat malam,

Terima kasih sudah mau mampir &&. membaca chapter pertama dari cerita pertama saya setelah hiatus dari dunia fanfiksi selama beberapa tahun. Namun, bukan berarti saya istirahat sejenak dalam dunia penulisan― tidak. hanya dunia fanfiksi.

Saya lupa dengan akun lama saya &&. saya membuat yang baru, ehehehe.

Ah, pertama-tama: perkenalkan, nama saya **Heinrich / Lex.** Panggil saja Lex karena Heinrich hanya sebuah nama yang berasal dari **Heinrich Himmler** ― ya, saya pada saat ini terobsesi dengan lelaki itu, eheheh.

Maafkan bila bahasa saya seperti ini karena saya _discretion_ seperti yang tercantum di profile saya: terdapat kata discretion dan definisi dari kata tersebut.

Semoga anda menyukai _chapter pertama_ yang saya tulis.

Oh, by the way: **There Will Be Blood** terinspirasi oleh **Paper Moon ( 1973 ):** Jadi, kalau ada review yang mengatakan bahwa cerita ( padahal hanya satu chapter ) mirip dengan suatu karya; saya mengingatkan bahwa karya ini terinspirasi oleh film tersebut dengan berbagai perubahan dalam cerita, tidak semua menyerupai film tersebut.

Tinggalkanlah jejak kalian di kolom review dan tentu saja, saya akan berusaha keras untuk menjawab review kalian yang membangun.

Selamat malam dan terima kasih, semoga kita berjumpa kembali di chapter berikutnya.

.

.

 _ **Yours Sincerely,**_

 ** _Heinrich? / oulamort_**


	2. Chapter 2

**There Will Be Blood**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** belongs to **Isayama Hajime**

 **There Will Be Blood** inspired by **Paper Moon ( 1973 )**

 **Setting in United States of America 1930s**

This is only a work of fiction, solely a not profit fan work

.

.

 **Written by oulamort**

* * *

Setelah beberapa kali sang lelaki bernama Levi Ackerman tersebut mengelak dari permintaan—koreksi, perintah yang diajukan oleh wanita tua pemuja agama kristiani berserta antek Tuhan yang hidup di dunia; lelaki tersebut pun setuju. Mau bagaimana lagi ? Wanita tua tersebut telah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dollar yang bernilai cukup besar—bisa dikatakan dapat memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya dengan presentase lebih besar daripada ketika dia menipu wanita janda; mengklaim bahwa suami wanita janda tersebut sebelum meninggal membelikkan mereka sebuah alkitab dengan desain alkitab sesuai dengan nama wanita janda tersebut berserta beberapa kata yang dapat membuat mereka menangis. Tentu saja sentimen akan membuat seseorang lupa akan keadaan sosial dan finansial mereka, sehingga wanita janda yang relatif bodoh tak berpendidikan akan membeli alkitab tersebut. Meskipun sebagian besar dari mereka tak dapat membaca maupun menulis—tinggal memperintahkan anak mereka tuk membacakan ayat-ayat alkitab yang dapat menenangkan mereka.

Lelaki tersebut terpaksa mengalah ketika wanita tua tersebut menaruh uang tersebut ke tangannya; digenggamlah uang sepeninggalan Petra Ackerman—wanita yang dia dulu kenal; wanita yang dulu memujanya. Pastur O'Malley memperintahkan seorang _budak_ bernama Mikasa Ackerman—sang anak yang diadopsi oleh Petra Ackerman untuk berkemas-kemas dan mengikuti jejak Levi Ackerman yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu mobilnya; terbuka dengan lebar, mempersilahkan sang anak kecil 'tuk beradu nasib dengannya selama di perjalanan menuju St. Joseph, Missouri.

* * *

Sinar matahari yang memabukkan tentu menjadi sahabat setia mereka selama dirgantara masih berwarna biru—bukanlah berwarna hitam kelam berserta dengan beberapa pencahayaan redup di langit. Lelaki itu berserta _budak_ kecil tidak saling berkata satu sama lain. Nyanyian _country_ tahun 1930 an berkumandang—sebagian besar dari lirik lagu tersebut adalah nyanyian penyesalaan seorang koboi tua yang telah kehilangan sebagian besar keluarganya.

Mungkin, lagu tersebut menyinggung perasaan kedua insan yang saling duduk termenung; _mind their business._ Sepasang individu itu tak memiliki tempat megah untuk dianggap menjadi rumah mereka. Mereka tak mempunyai keluarga dekat yang seharusnya menjadi tumpuan ketika mereka sedang dilanda oleh gundah juga duka. Mereka tak mempunyai _emosi_ berlebihan untuk mengeluarkan air mata beberapa menit 'tuk menangisi kepergiaan orang yang mereka puja—Mikasa tak menangisi sang ibu adopsinya dan Levi tak menangisi sahabat lamanya. Mengapa hal demikian terjadi ? Kemungkinan besar bahwa mereka telah mengetahui bahwa hari itu akan datang, cepat atau lambat.

Apa yang mereka harapkan ? Petra telah hidup hingga berumur dua puluh tahun lebih—sungguh beruntung bagi seorang wanita yang memiliki penyakit kelamin _sifilis._ Penyakit yang Petra terima ketika dia secara paksa berhubungan intim dengan seorang lelaki yang mengidap penyakit tersbeut. Lelaki yang tak pernah merasakan apa rasanya berhubungan kelamin karena penyakit yang dia punya—tak ada wanita yang ingin berhubungan intim dengan lelaki yang mengidap sifilis. Karena penyakit tersebut akan membuat mereka menjadi _infertil_ —atau lebih tepatnya; tak bisa hamil.

Mana ada wanita yang ingin tak bisa hamil—tak bisa mengandung anaknya, tak bisa mengandung buah cintanya dengan pasanganya. _**Tidak ada seorang wanita yang menginginkan mereka menjadi mandul.**_

Bila saja lelaki tersebut tak memperkosa Petra; Petra tak mungkin mendapatkan bercak-bercak merah di tubuhnya—di kulit putihnya yang selembut kain sutra dengan wangi harum lavender di pagi hari.

Namuun, jikalau disisi keuntungannya—Petra mengadopsi Mikasa. Petra telah menyelamatkan Mikasa dari kegelapan; kesunyian di panti asuhan ketika kedua orangtuanya—seorang lelaki yahudi yang diasingkan karena menikahi seorang wanita yang bukan dari ras mereka; seorang wanita asia, seorang budak jepang yang dijual ke amerika oleh kaum borjuis. Petra tidak menganggap seorang anak kecil hasil persilangan dua ras sebagai seorang budak yang harus bekerja keras dengan uang upah seadanya untuk keluarga kulit putih. Petra telah menyelamatkan Mikasa dan dia sungguh berteima kasih atas itu.

Mikasa memperhatikan lelaki tersebut—puluhan pertanyaan sedang berjalan di otaknya layaknya orang-orang yang mengelilingi api unggun sembari bernyanyi. Mengapa lelaki tersebut setuju dengan permintaan _nenek_ tersebut ? Mengapa lelaki tersebut memberi tumpangan kepadanya untuk dapat tiba di Missouri lebih cepat—menuju rumah barunya, rumah sang dokter pribadi Petra; Dokter Jaeger. Lagu yang bermain di radio pun berganti menjadi lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh _Bing Crosby;_ penyanyi yang terkenal dan menginspirasi _Frank Sinatra_ —penyanyi kesukaan Mikasa. Mikasa pun bersenandung mengikuti irama yang dinyanyikan oleh Bing Crosby di radio, sehingga membuat Levi Ackerman menoleh ke arahnya dan akhirnya berkata,

"Bing Crosby ?" lelaki itu bertanya—gendang telingannya tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan suara bariton yang dimiliki oleh Bing Crosby dan Mikasa menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum kecil sembari mendengarkan Bing Crosby bersenandung di radio. Selepas dari anggukan tersebut, Mikasa pun bertanya.

"Kau dekat dengan ibuku ?" Sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Mikasa seraya tangan mungilnya memutar tombol volume agar suara bariton mengecil sehingga Mikasa dapat mendengarkan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Levi. Levi hanya menarik napas dalam dan menjawabnya, dengan nada cukup rendah.

"Ya, dia seperti adikku. Dulu kita hidup bersama di panti asuhan." Jawab lelaki tersebut sembari menyembunyikan kontak mata dengan anak kecil yang duduk di sampingnya. Mikasa menaikkan salah satu alisnya ketika dia mendengar jawaban lelaki tersebut dan bertanya kembali perihal jawban lelaki tersebut.

"Seperti diriku ?" Mikasa bertanya kembali; sepasang bola mata memperhatikan gerak-gerik dada lelaki tersebut—mengembang dan mengempis. Kali ini, Levi tak menjawabnya dengan ucapaan melainkan suatu gestur kecil yang cukup menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa; sebuah anggukan. Dan, Mikasa telah puas dengan jawabannya.

* * *

Mereka berhenti di pom bensin sebelum keluar dari kota kecil yang terletak di St. Louis itu. Mikasa turun dari mobil tua tersebut dan menjauh dari Levi yang sedang bernegoisasi dengan montir. Levi meminta montir tersebut untuk memasangkan keempat ban mobil yang baru, mengganti oli dan mengisi bensin mobil tua miliknya. Dibutuhkan beberapa menit—lebih tepatnya sembilan puluh menit lebih setelah kedatangan mereka. Keempat ban mobil telah dinganti dengan ban mobil yang baru, oli yang lama telah dibuang dan diganti dengan baru dan bensin mobil telah teisi penuh. Levi menendang ban mobilnya; mengecek keadaan ban seraya montir tersebut berkata total keseluruhan: 67.54 dollar.

Uang yang diberikan oleh nenek tua tersebut adalah 200 dollar dan dia telah mejajankan 67.54 dollar untuk mobilnya dan mereka berangkat kembali, namun: Levi membawa Mikasa ke stasiun kereta.

Setibanya mereka di stasiun kereta, Levi bertanya jam berapa keberangkatan kereta menuju St. Joseph dan individu lainnya menjawabnya, "Pukul 4:14 sore hari. Transisi kereta ke kota Kansas dan kau akan tiba di St. Jo pukul 9:12 pagi."

"Aku ingin satu tiket untuk ank kecil." Levi berkata sembari meronggoh saku celananya, individu lainnya memperhatikan seorang anak kecil bernama Mikasa dari kejauhan dan beralih ke wajah Levi Ackerman dengan raut wajah berkata 'Kau serius ?' sebelum melobangi tiket tersebut seraya berucap, "11.45 dollar." Levi telah memakai 78.99 dollar dari 200 dollar.

Levi memberikan lelaki tersebut uang yang sesuai dengan harga tiket seraya berkata, "Aku ingin kau mengirim sebuah telegram ke keluarga Jaeger di St. Joseph, 'Kereta sampai pukul 9:12 pagi, dengan penuh cinta dan 20 dollar, _cash_ —ah, buatlah itu menjadi 25 dollar dan tulislah dari Mikasa Ackerman.'"

"Sepuluh kata lebih dan itu menjadi 85 sen lebih." Lelaki lainnya berkata seraya menulis pesan yang dibacakan oleh Levi. "12 dan 30."

"12 dan 30, huh ? Sebaiknya kau tulis disana menjadi dengan penuh cinta dan 20 dollar _cash."_

Lelaki yang menulis pesan telegram untuk Levi Ackerman berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menghirup rokok yang berada di bibirnya—mengetahui bahwa lelaki asing tersebut adalah _orang yang pelit._ Lelaki tersebut memberikan tiket kepada Levi dan Levi pun memberikan tiket tersebut kepada Mikasa yang sedang menunggu negoisasi mereka dengan wajah datar—namun memiliki kecemasaan yang sungguh mendalam. _**Lelaki itu akan membiarkan dirinya pergi naik kereta, sendirian !?**_

* * *

"Ini tiketmu dengan 20 dollar untuk Paman Jaeger." Ungkap Levi seraya berjongkok—menyamai ukuran badan wanita kecil tersebut dan memasukkan uang berseta tiket tersebut ke kantung baju Mikasa. Levi pun berdiri, dan meroggoh jam saku miliknya lalu berkata kembali,

" _Well,_ kita masih mempunyai waktu sampai 4:15. Aku pikir kau tidak bisa menunggu kereta sendirian, betulkan ?" Levi menaruh kembali jam saku kembali ke tempatnya, topi yang dipakaikan dia lepaskan karena dia merasa bahwa rambutnya gatal—lebih tepatnya, dia tak bisa berbasa-basi. Mikasa dengan jelas dapat membaca sifat Levi dengan sekali lihat; sungguh terbaca jelas. _**Levi adalah seorang penipu dan Levi mencuri uang yang seharusnya menjadi uangnya.**_

"Kau lapar ?" Tanya Levi

Tanpa menunggu jawaban yang diberikan oleh Mikasa—Levi mencari tangan mungil Mikasa dan membawanya menjauh dari stasiun kerta; menuju sebuah kafe kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat dimana mobil Levi berada.

Sepasang bola mata dari beberapa orang yang berada di kafe tersebut memperhatikan mereka ketika bel kecil berbunyi; menandakan bahwa ada pengunjung baru. Namun, mereka tak mengira bahwa lelaki berkulit putih itu akan membawa seorang _budak_ bersamanya— _budak kecil pula._ Mikasa dan Levi duduk tidak jauh dari jendela besar dengan panorama jalur kereta, seorang pelayan muda datang ke meja mereka dan bertanya pesanan yang hendak mereka beli 'tuk mengisi perut mereka. Segelas kopi, susu, telur mata sapi dan _coney island_ untuk Mikasa.

Makanan telah tersedia dan secepat mungkin Levi menyantap telur mata sapi dengan kopi hitam tanpa gula yang dia pesan sedangkan Mikasa hanya bertopang dagu dan bermain dengan _coney island_ miliknya; tak ada nafsu makan.

Meskipun Levi tak mempunyai seorang anak namun dia tahu bahwa anak kecil meyukai _coney island_ — dia mengetahui hal tersebut setelah melakukan observasi di _diner_ kecil; seorang ibu dan seorang anak berargumen mengenai makanan yang ada di _diner_ itu, beberapa minggu yang lalu. Levi tak ingin bersuara untuk bertanya kepada Mikasa. Mungkin Mikasa kesal karena Levi Ackerman tak akan mengantar dirinya menuju St. Joseph. Mungkin Mikasa kesal karena Levi telah mengambil uangnya—uang yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. 200 dollar bukanlah uang yang bernilai dikit; itu cukup untuk membeli radio baru untuk dirinya agar dia dapat mendengar siaran komedi malam hari atau membeli dirinya sebuah _recorder_ dengan sebuah piring hitam, album _Bing Crosby._ Suara ketukan garpu berulang kali mengisi keheningan tak berujung di kafe kecil teesebut—dan Levi Ackerman tak menyukai suara yang dihasilkan dari pergesekan dua benda dengan berbeda jenis pembuatnya. Memutarkan sepasang bola matanya dan menyuruh anak kecil tesebut untuk berhenti. Namun, tentu saja Mikasa yang keras kepala tak mengikuti perintah lelaki tersebut melainkan memperbanyak frekuensi pergesekan kedua benda tersebut hingga Levi memegang tangan Mikasa dengan erat—kedua pupil Mikasa membesar; terkejut dengan perlakuan yang diberikan oleh lelaki dewasa tersebut.

"Makan _Coney Island -_ mu dan minum susumu!" Seru Levi Ackerman. Beberapa orang melirik ke meja mereka dan beranggapan bahwa mereka sedang berargumen kecil. Seorang _daddy_ dan _anakknya_ tak jarang bertengkar karena anaknya tak mau minum susunya. Hal itu sudah wajar. Namun, kedua manusia asing tersebut tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kategori wajar karena dengan sontak Mikasa berteriak dia menginginkan 200 dollar. Dan orang lain pun memperhatikan mereka lalu kembali ke kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau katakana !?" Seru Levi sembari memakan telur mata sapinya, menunduk; tak ingin melihat sepasang iris mata berwarna hitam memperhatikannya dengan tajam. Mikasa yang cerdik kembali menggesekkan kedua permukaan benda tersebut dengan raut wajah merenggut; dia tahu bahwa lelaki tersebut _mengetahui_ apa yang dia maksud.

"Itu uang dari _mommy Petra_ dan aku berhak memiliki uang tersebut." Ungkap Mikasa memajukkan tubuhnya—menarik piring yang berisi santapan lelaki dewasa tersebut. Levi Ackerman berkata kata kasar sehingga membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian—oh, dia sangat tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Pastur O'Malley memberikkan uang itu ke diriku. Uang itu menjadi milikku." Komentar Levi Ackerman dengan tidak kalah ketusnya, menarik kembali piring makanannya. Mikasa kembali menarik makanan tersebut dan Levi berdecak kesal.

"Tapi uang tersebut di berikan untuk mengantarku ke St. Joseph, bukan untuk dirimu!"

"Uang yang diberikan kepadaku bertanda bahwa uang itu milikku!"

"Kau Ayahku dan sepatutnya kau mengantarkanku ke St. Joseph !" Seru Mikasa membanting kedua tangannya ke meja dan orang lain memperhatikan argumen mereka. Sepasang alis Levi berkedut mendengar statement yang diberikan— _oh,_ anak ini sungguh cerdas dan cerdik. Hubungan sepasang ayah dan anak. Oh, publik akan dimanjakan oleh pidato-pidato kemarahaan mereka kepada satu sama lain.

"Hanya karena aku satu-satunya lelaki yang mengunjungi pemakaman ibumu bukan berarti aku adalah ayahmu!" Seru Levi dengan nada cukup tinggi.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin 200 dollar milikku!" Seru Mikasa tak mau kalah, dilipatkanlah sepasang kedua tangannya di depan dadanya; pandangan tertuju ke tempat lain—memberikan kesan angkuh kepada Levi Ackerman sedangkan _lucu dan manis_ kepada publik yang memperhatikan mereka. _Oh,_ Mikasa dapat memanipulasi publik. _Oh,_ orang lain tidak berdaya berucap manis kepada dirinya meskipun Mikasa sedang bertengkar. _Oh,_ keuntungan menjadi seorang anak kecil; orang dewasa akan bersimpati mereka dan akan menjadi jalur tengah atas argumentasi yang tak berujung ini.

Levi Ackerman mengacakkan rambutnya; menandakan bahwa dirinya frustasi dengan argumen kecil mereka sebelum lelaki tersebut berpisah dengan anak kecil tersebut—atau lebih tepatnya, dia tak akan berpisah dengan anak kecil itu ketika dia berkata,

"Aku tidak mempunyai 200 dollar lagi dan kau tahu itu."

"Kalau kau tidak memberi aku 200 dollar; aku akan berlari ke gereja St. Mary dan bertemu dengan Peter O'Malley dan berkata bahwa kau tidak mau mengantarkanku ke St. Joseph dan kau mencuri uangku!" Genggaman Mikasa cukup kuat di taplak meja putih tersebut seraya pandangan _membunuh_ dia berikan ke lawan argumennya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak memilikinya!" Levi pun menggengam taplak meja tersebut dan menekan kata 'memilikkinya' sebagai tanda bahwa dia benar-benar tak memilikinya di kantung jas lesu miliknya.

"Lalu dapatkan!" Ujar Mikasa, gigi atas dan gigi bawah bersentuhan; memberi sinyal kepada Levi bahwa dia murka. Menatap anak kecil—koreksi, _budak_ tersebut yang berkata seperti itu; Levi membanting meja tersebut hingga kedua piring berserta minuman lompat kecil. Orang-orang yang tidak memperhatikan dirinya kembali menonton argumen mereka; terkejut.

Seorang pelayan yang pada awalnya melayani mereka kembali ke meja mereka seraya bertanya kepada Mikasa dengan sebutan _sweetheart_

"Kau mau _dessert_ setelah kau makan hot dog mu ?" Tanya pelayan tersebut—memandang dua manusia yang saling bertatapan dengan penuh sinis dan keras kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu." Bisik Mikasa seraya saling beradu mata dengan lelaki yang berada di depannya; menerima tantangan saling menatap. Pelayan tersebut memutar kedua bola matanya dan beralih kepada sang lelaki.

"Bagaimana, _daddy ?_ Kenapa kita berikan es krim vanilla ke _sweetheart_ kalau dia makan hot dog nya ?"

"Nama dia bukan _sweetheart."_ Ungkap Levi Ackerman—tak memutuskan kontak mata dengan Mikasa Ackerman. Tangannya mengambil beberapa lembar uang dollar untuk membayar makanan yang dia santap dengan kopi yang dia minum. Dia tak membayar makanan Mikasa karena Mikasa tak memakan makanan tersebut—untunglah pelayan tersebut mengerti dan mereka segera menuju stasiun kereta dan berdiri di depan lelaki yang menjual tiket kereta.

"Aku ingin mengambil uangku kembali dan kirim telegram ke alamat sebelumnya; 'Tidak jadi pergi naik kereta tapi aku akan segera kesana!" Teriaknya sembari membalikkan badannya—padnangan menuju Mikasa yang menendang batu kerikil di sepatunya, menunggu lelaki dewasa tersebut membawanya ke St. Joseph naik mobil pribadi lelaki tersebut.

* * *

Suara mobil tua memekikkan kedua gendang telinga anak kecil yang bernama Mikasa Ackerman berserta seorang lelaki bernama Levi Ackerman. Traktor yang berjalan dengan lambat berada di depan mereka. Jam saku menunjukkan pukul tiga siang dan mereka berhenti sejenak di sebuah rumah tua—dan Levi Ackerman memandang dirinya di kaca spion sebelum menginjakkan kakinya keluar menuju rumah tua tempat seorang janda yang baru saja di tinggalkan oleh suaminya. Tangannya berisi sebuah alkitab kecil dengan nama yang telah dia jahit; nama tersebut dia dapatkan dari koran yang sebelumnya dia beli—memperhatikan kolom belangsungkawa: nama, umur orang yang telah meninggal dan kerabat yang dia tinggalkan di dunia ini.

Radio tidak bersuara disebabkan oleh perintah Levi kepada Mikasa dan Mikasa memperhatikan lelaki tersebut dengan penuh asumsi bermain di otaknya—seorang anak kecil mempunyai imajinasi yang sungguh besar dan _mungkin_ dapat menguntungkan.

Levi membuka pintu mobilnya seraya berkata, "Kau berbaring dan jangan berisik. Orang tua tak pernah membawa anaknya ketika mereka sedang berbisnis." Gerutunya, membanting pintu mobil tua tersebut dan membuat Mikasa penasaran dengan tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Levi saat Levi mengetuk pintu rumah seorang janda. Sebelum orang yang berada di dalam rumah tersebut membukakan pintu untuknya—dia menurunkan topinya dan merapikan rambutnya di sela-sela jemarinya. Dia tidak memakai pomade atau air untuk menarik helaian rambutnya, hanya keringat yang dihasilkan oleh suhu udara yang cukup hangat di hari itu.

Mikasa mengambil koran yang sebelumnya mereka beli dan membaca kolom tempat nama orang-orang yang sudah meninggal.

' _ **Lewis, Adolf. Umur 59. Meninggal mendadak karena serangan jantung di siang hari. Masonic Street no 72. Istrinya Mary, 46 tahun.'**_

Dan Mikasa tahu bahwa Levi Ackerman mengambil sebuah buku alkitab yang telah dia jahit dengan nama Mary. _**Untuk Mary**_ dengan tulisan tangan di dalamnya, _**Untuk Mary Lewis. Semoga Yesus menyertai anda.**_

Seorang wanita dengan umur empat puluh enam tahun keluar dari rumah tua tersebut, melihat Levi Ackerman tidak secara sepintas melainkan dari ujung kaki hingga topi yang telah dia pakai. Topi tersebut diturunkan sebagai tanda bahwa dia seorang _gentleman_ dan bertanya, "Selamat siang Nyoya Lewis. Apakah tuan Lewis sedang berada di rumah ?"

Nyonya Mary Lewis bertanya, "Tuan Lewis ?" sebagai tanda klarfikasi atas pertanyaan sang lelaki. Sang lelaki menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sebuah _senyuman tipis_ dan menjawab, "Ya, Tuan Lewis. Sebelumnya, nama saya adalah Pray, Levi Pray dari _Kansas Bible Company_. Dia akan tahu." Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya—sungguh berlainan dengan sifat sebenarnya, layaknya dia memiliki dua kepribadian. Wanita tersebut menghela nafasnya sebelum memberikan statement kepada lelaki yang mengaku dirinya berasal dari _Kansas Bible Company._

"Uh, _Mister_ Adolf Lewis sudah meninggal." Nada yang diberikan oleh wanita tersebut penuh sedih—Levi dapat merasakan bahwa wanita tersebut masih berkabung atas kepergian suaminya tersebut, karena wanita tersebut memandang Levi Ackerman dengan pandangan kosong. _**Tipikal.**_

"Oh, _ma'am,_ uh," Dia berhenti sejenak; bila saja kalau dirinya seorang aktor Hollywood. Mungkin dia telah memenangkan penghargaan _Academy Awards_ seperti aktor-aktor lainnya. Karena dia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan cangung dan berceletuk penyesalan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bekata apa." Ungkapnya, jemari menggengam topinya dengan erat, menggelengkan kepalanya. Wanita tersebut akhirnya berkata sebelum kecanggungan diantara mereka semakin besar.

" _Ya,_ anda perlu apa dengan _suamiku ?"_ tanyanya, tersenyum tipis. Levi Ackerman kembali kemidalam bisnisnya.

" _Well,_ dia memesan alkitab in—"

" _ **Alkitab ?**_ Adolf memesan alkitab ? _ **"**_ Tanya wanita tersebut dengan penuh tidak kepercayaan—tampaknya Levi Ackerman memilih keluarga yang mengklaim mereka sebagai _agnostik_ atau lebih parahnya lagi _atheis._ Levi Ackerman menelan ludahnya dengan pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya

" _Yes, ma'am. Mister Lewis_ memesan _deluxe edition_ dengan nama wanita di pojokannya: Mary Lewis. Itu anda bukan, _ma'am."_

" _Well,_ itu memang namaku namun—sepertinya Adolf tak pernah memesan sebuah alkitab. Dia itu—tak percaya dengan Tuhan." Benar asumsi Levi Ackerman; dengan pahit, dia menghela nafasnya dan harus _beradu argument_ kembali.

"Tapi, _ma'am;_ dia memesan alkitab ini dan aku berkata bahwa aku bisa menjualkan alkitab lebih murah namun dia menginginkan _hal yang terbaik_ untuk istrinya sehingga dia membeli alkitab yang mahal ini. Uh, harganya 10.00 dollar."

"Sepuluh dollar ?" Janda tersebut mengambil alkitab tersebut dan mengobservasi keunikan alkitab tersebut; mulai dari _cover_ hingga isi—terdapat sebuah pesan, bertuliskan tangan dan dia berasumsi bahwa tulisan tersebut adalah tulisan sang penjual.

" _Well,_ sepuluh dollar minus deposit—Sembilan dollar." Janda tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata bahwa dia akan mengambil dompetnya.

* * *

Mikasa menghitung dengan jarinya; 200 dollar dikurang Sembilan dollar. Masih butuh perjalanan panjang untuk mendapatkan kembali 200 dollar dan mereka mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mendapatkan kembali 200 dollar sampai mereka tiba di St. Joseph, Missouri.

* * *

 _ **Writer's Note;**_

 _ **5:10 PM - Swinging On A Star, Bing Crosby playing.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Selamat sore,

Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah membaca chapter sebelumnya dan chapter kedua dari cerita There Will be Blood. Terima kasih telah mefav-mefollow-dan member8kan review di FFN dan AO3, saya sungguh mengapresiasi hal tersebut.

Swinging on A Star merupakan lagu yang Mikasa dengarkan dalam Island itu hotdog. Bing Crosby sungguh terkenal pada era 30an dan menginspirasi Frank Sinatra untuk menjadi penyanyi.

Sekali lagi,There will be blood terinspirasi oleh Paper Moon (1973) namun sebagian besar alur cerita akan berbeda dengan film tersebut.

Tinggalkanlah jejak kalian di kolom review dan saya akan balas di PM.

Selamat sore dan teriima kasih, semoga kita berjumpa kembali di chapter selanjutnya atau cerita lainnya.

.

.

Yours Sincerely,

Heinrich? / oulamort


End file.
